Many exercise assisting devices for exercising the human body have been devised, ranging from complex motorised systems for exercising the legs in walking or running to simple sprung devices and weights. For some popular activities such as yoga, break dancing, capoeira playing, gymnastics and martial arts for example, rotation and movements of the lower limbs relative the trunk, and of the upper body relative to the lower are important fitness improving exercises.
Devices which allow rotation and linear movements are known, such as for example the L.I.S.T “Pilates Box” disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,428 which allows linear movement of one element relative to another with some rotation relative to the line of movement. However movements of one part of the body relative to another in any direction combined with rotation is not provided for. A further disadvantage of devices such as the Pilates box is that they tend to be heavy and unwieldy.
It is an object of the present invention to address or at least ameliorate some of the above disadvantages.
Note
The term “comprising” (and grammatical variations thereof) is used in this specification in the inclusive sense of “having” or “including”, and not in the exclusive sense of “consisting only of”.